


What you Need, What you Want

by Redworlds_dog



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redworlds_dog/pseuds/Redworlds_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel needs information and Undertaker is not in the mood for laughter or games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you Need, What you Want

"Master, are you sure we need HIS services this time?"

"Yes, all our leads have run dry, that means it has to be something that is involved in the under world."

It has been years since Ciel had needed any help from this old fool, he could not believe that he was back here again. He could already tell this was going to be humiliating.  
Taking a deep breath, Ciel opened and walked through the door. As it closed behind him, they were shrouded in darkness. There wasn't even a candle for light this time.

"The old fool must have finally given up this face of hunamity" Sebastian snickered.

"Enough, just help me see so we can find him." Ciel began finding his way forward, using his cane to feel his way. The dark was starting to make him... uncomfortable to say the least.  
Suddenly, a candle was lit in the far corner of the shop, illuminating a pale, scared face. 

"Its been a while, Young Earl. Well, Not so young any more though. My my my you have most defiantly grown."

"Enough, we have no interest in your games. We need information. I am sure you are aware, but children of high class families have been going missing. We need to know if they are in the underworld as black market goods or dead."

"OOhh you are as dry and boring as ever. At least your father was always good for a laugh. You look so like him, I was hoping you would get a bit of his , whats the right word... humor." Undertaker walked around the shop, lighting candles as he went. Finally he rested across a coffin.

"You know my price. It hasn't changed."  
Sebastian stepped forward, tightening his glove as he did so. "I can handle this, Master. But I must ask-"  
"No"  
Sebastian stopped mid-step and turned. "Master?"

"If my father managed to deal with this creature with out help, I am sure I can as well. Leave."  
Sebastian paused for a second, weighing the risks. Finally, he smiled, bowed, and left. "Good luck, my lord"  
After Sebastian left, Ciel turned abruptly to the Undertaker, Mouth open to say something when, Suddenly, Undertaker was right there in front of him.  
Startled, Ciel took a few hurried steps back, tripping. Before he hit the ground, there was an arm around his back, and another grabbing his collar. 

"You really are useless without that butler of yours, aren't you?"

"What could possibly mean by that?" Ciel demanded.  
Pulling up by Ciels shirt collar, Undertaker pulled their faces in close, a bit too close for comfort. 

"You can't really do much of anything on your own. You have your butler do everything for you." He paused and grinned, "I bet you even need him to get off. You are of the right age for that." and with that he let go, allowing the young man to fall the rest of the way.

"What the hell do you mean by that! I don't need Sebastian's help for.... I don't..." he paused, thinking.  
"Its sounds like you are remarkably jealous, Undertaker?" He finally retorted, smirking.

"And what would I be jealous of? A demon and a brat. Truly worthy of the fall of troy, that pair." He spat the words with venom. What was this kid playing at?

"We all know you have always had a certain fondness for the Phantomhives. Or am I wrong, Undertaker?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the hair chain, letting it run through his fingers until it reached his grandmothers name.

"I am surprised my father isn't on this as well." He smirked  
Next thing he knew, He was pulled forward, bent over the coffin that Undertaker was sitting at, face to face with the reaper. Close enough to even he his eyes. To Ciels surprise, there was pain, anger, sadness, and something else. Something he could not quite place.

"Do not talk about things you do not understand, boy." Undertakers voice had changed completely. Where it was normally high and odd, now it was a low, menacing growl. The pitch of his words sent a shiver down Ciels spine.

The grip on his shirt loosened. Ciel hears a whispered mutter, almost not there, "You look so much like them" before the pressure vanished altogether.  
Undertaker stood and turned away.  
"Leave my shop. I don't feel like laughing right now." He held the chain, running it through his fingers, pausing at each name.  
Ciel stood, fear gone, replaced with irritation.  
"No, I need this information. I will not leave with out it."  
There was a sudden pushing force that slammed him against the far wall, winding him.  
"And just how far are you willing to go? What are you willing to give up in the name of your queen, you loyal little dog."  
Ciel scrabbled at anything he could reach. Damn, his cane had fallen somewhere back by the coffin desk. He tried pushing on the force, but Undertaker was strong, remarkably strong. The strangest thing was, he was still not scared. He knew that he should be. If anything, he actually felt, somewhat sorry for the man.  
Ciel risked a look up. The eyes were still filled with all the pain and anger of years of being alone. He reached a hand up, gently brushing some of the hair aside and trailing his fingers down the side of his face.  
"What do you want, then?" he whispered.  
As an answer, he felt lips ghosting over his own, hesitant and questioning.  
In response, Ciel tilted his head forward until their lips met. Undertaker's were surprisingly warm and soft. It was not nearly as strange as he would have imagined it. He reached both his hands up and threaded his fingers into the long silver hairs, pulling slightly.  
This action managed to drag out a low growl, maybe a moan. Ciel was honestly not all that sure, but it did cause the kisses to become more forceful, wild, and desperate. Long fingers began to tug and work at the buttons by his throat, undoing them and pushing the fabric to he side.  
Ciel felt those fingers start to wrap around his neck, squeezing just enough to make their prescience known.  
"Are you sure this is what you are willing to do? You are always allowed to stop and leave." Undertaker mutters into his ear. "I will not stop you."  
Ciel nodded and grabbed the front of Undertakers coat.  
"I never start anything unless I am sure I am capable of finishing it" he answered, pulling him flush against his body.  
Suddenly he was lifted and was being carried to another room. Ciel had honestly never considered that Undertaker actually lived in the shop, but it did make sense.  
Using his eye, he sent a silent order for Sebastian to go back tot he manor and continue with his tasks there. He had this under control.  
What Ciel was not expecting was to be tossed down on a remarkably soft bed.  
A weight landed on top of him and warm lips were pressed to his neck.  
Undertaker began peppering kisses along Ciel's neck and collar bones, unbuttoning his jacket and shirts with an almost feverish urgency, running his fingers over each new inch of exposed skin.  
The kisses turned to gentle bites, each one drawing a sharp breath or a moan from Ciel. 

"I suppose if I leave marks, that demon would almost certainly try to kill me. He's so defensive of his food."

"Please stop talking about Sebastian while you are undressing me." Ciel made a face, not wanting to think about the face that looks like his fathers while in this situation.  
He opened his mouth to say more, but Undertaker pressed his thumbs into his hip bones, causing a loud moan to come out instead.

"You humans all have very similar pleasure spots. Bundles of nerves that rest under the skin that feel so wonderful when touched, pressed, kissed, bitten." As each new action was listed, Undertaker would do them. Pressing and rubbing Ciels hips while kissing and biting at his collarbones, drawing a wide range of sounds from the earl.  
Ciel panted as he scrabbled at the over coat. It was bulky and hot and, most importantly, in his way. He managed to push it off the reapers shoulders to where it pooled around his elbows and back.  
Fed up with it, Ciel draws undertaker to a standing position, allowing the coat to fall to the floor. He then pulls him over so that Undertaker is laying on his back and Ciel straddles his hips, grinding downs slightly.

"I am not the only one who is going to be undressed." He states and began undoing the buttons with shaky hands.  
With each grind,Undertaker has to bite back a moan. If Phantomhive wants any satisfaction of watching a reaper fall apart, he's damn well going to have to work for it.  
Ciel began kissing along Undertakers neck, chest and abdomen, working his way down until he was kneeling by the bed  
Undertaker sat up to watch what the earl would do next, handing over the control he knew Ciel valued.  
He watched as Ciel opened his pants, pressing the heal of his palm into his erection every chance he got.

"I fully intend on getting you fall apart in pleasure, Undertaker." He smirked as he bent down to mouth at it through the fabric, causing the undertaker to groan.  
Undertaker tangled his fingers in Ciels hair, not pulling or pushing, just keeping them there.  
When Ciel finally pulled his dick into his mouth and sucked, undertaker could not hold back the streams of curses and blessings in languages, some ciel knew, some he didn't and some that he wasn't even sure existed anymore.  
He tried again, and the fingers tightened in his hair, pulling slightly in the most wonderful way.  
Ciel fell into a rhythm, enjoying listening to Undertaker just blather in languages that have probably been long dead. It was beautiful, Ciel could not lie abut that.  
Ciel kept going until he felt a much sharper pull on his hair that drew his head back. A hand reached under his chin, pulling him up by it until he was settled back into undertakers lap, their erections pressed together.  
They rubbed against each other, getting some much desired friction for a little while before Undertaker reached over to get a small vial of a clear, thick, liquid.  
He poured some onto his fingers, gently placing one over Ciels opening, again waiting for Ciel to agree. Ciel rocked his hips back onto it, gasping softly as he took it in. 

"Its cold"

"Would you rather that, or burn yourself with friction? Its not fun, trust me."  
He began working his finger around, stretching Ciel open as to not hurt him. He slowly began working a second one in, scissoring to make Ciel moan and shake above him.  
He used his other hand to bring the young earls face closer to his and began to kiss him, hard. Their tongues began to swirl around each-others, mimicking a passionate dance.  
They fell back on the bed, breathing heavily. Finally, Ciel sat up. He reached back and pulled Undertakers hand away, moaning a bit at the sudden emptiness before lining himself up with undertakers cock.  
Once he was fully seated, he began to move his hips a bit more, watching undertakers face for reactions.  
Undertaker smiled and placed his hands on Ciels hips, pressing in with his thumbs again.  
When he pressed into Ciels hips with his thumbs, it always got the best sounds and made the young man shudder. It was delectable.  
He slowly began thrusting his hips up, angling them to try to hind the earls sweet spot.  
Once Ciel was comfortable, he began riding in earnest. For a moment he was very grateful for Sebastian forcing him to become good at horseback or his legs would have certainly tired very quickly.  
With each downward movement, he managed to get a gasp or moan for his efforts. He chucked a bit to himself, watching Undertaker strain to remain somewhat composed.  
Suddenly, undertaker grabbed Ciels hips and flipped them so that he was on top. He hooked his arms around Ciels legs, lifting them and began thrusting in earnest.  
Each thrust made Ciel groan with pleasure. He felt a hand wrap around him that pumped in time to Undertakers thrusts. It wasn't until undertaker angled his hips a bit more upwards that Ciel started screaming. Each thrust started hitting his prostate in the most wonderful way.  
Ciel started to grip at anything he could to keep himself in reality, finally settling on Undertakers hair and the back of the jacked they never really managed to get off.  
Undertaker, meanwhile, had returned to his hold on Ciels hips, and was using that to pull him into each thrust. His already poor vision had more or less gone a while ago, so he was mostly working off memory, touch and sound.  
Every time he heard Ciel make a sound he liked, he would do that action again, sometimes combining actions to get new sounds.

"U-Undertaker, I'm close, so close ah" He managed to gasp out the words. They felt heavy in his mouth, wondering if that was an effect that shinigami could have.  
Undertaker leaned in close, pressing kisses to the side of Ciels face. "Go ahead, loose yourself."  
After a few more thrusts, Ciel couldn't contain himself. His back arched as he came with a cry. Undertaker rocked into him throughout, pumping him, letting him ride out his orgasm.  
He slowed as he allowed Ciel to catch his breath, kissing under his chin and along his neck, tasting the sweat and pheromones.  
Once he was certain Ciel was alright, he thrust, hard, a few more times before finally finding his own release. Finally done, he rest his forehead against Ciels chest and just listened to their breathing and beating hearts.  
"You rest, earl. I can tell you all the information you need when you wake."


End file.
